The Rider of San Fransokyo
by Ybarra87
Summary: Hiro has discovered that his friends were keeping a secret from him, something that Tadashi had kept from him as well. To make matters worse Go Go has gotten into a motorcycle accident the night she wanted to meet with Hiro to tell him what was going on. Now a man has arrived willing to tell him everything for a price. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to get out. Now I do feel this has the potential to become a bigger story but since I wouldn't know where exactly to take this it will just be a one shot. However if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Night time was nearing in San Fransokyo and right now in a tow yard fourteen year old Hiro Hamada was just staring at the remains Go Go's motorcycle in disbelief. He could not believe the shape it was as it looked like it was attacked by some kind of animal not to mention there was what looked like a chain link caught in the wheel. Apparently Go Go was out last night riding on it when all of a sudden she was thrown off of it and onto the street. Luckily the oncoming cars stopped when the accident happened so she wasn't hit and the damage wasn't increased. The people who saw the accident claimed she was thrown from it some people even claim to have seen some kind of animal lunge at it going through it, the police decided to label it an accident however Hiro felt there was more to it so did the others but right now he wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

His reason for it was simple, they were keeping something from him. Hiro had no idea what it was but figured out it had something to do with Tadashi when he noticed them talking to Baymax about something without him in the room. When Baymax came back out Hiro had asked him what the others had wanted to talk about only for Baymax to tell Hiro that he couldn't tell him since it would end up hurting him. Hiro knew whatever was going on had to do with Tadashi and tried to confront his friends about it only for them to tell him that they couldn't tell him because it was something Tadashi didn't want him to know. They just told him they were doing this to protect him and nothing more. Hiro couldn't believe what they told him, it was like he was just some weak kid who needed to be protected all the time and couldn't do anything without them. He knew why they were so protective of him all the time with him getting taken several times but it was like a huge insult to him since it had to do with Tadashi. He made it clear to them that whatever Tadashi kept from him he deserved to know but they still refused. Angry after hearing that Hiro just told them to stay away from him if they were going to keep secrets which they did thinking it was best for Hiro. However Go Go began to have second thoughts since she called him last night telling him she needed to meet him, apparently she found something very important out and needed to tell him she even told him she would explain what Tadashi was keeping from Hiro. Hiro went to where she wanted to meet him but she never showed, he was mad when she didn't show and said a few bad things about her however it was only this morning he found out the truth.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for the things he said about her when he thought she stood him up as he looked at her motorcycle. He could see now whatever they were investigating was dangerous since he could feel it in his gut that this was not an accident but an attempt to shut her up before she could say anything. He knew the others wouldn't say anything about what's going on because of this and just felt extremely upset and angry. He deserved to know the truth and felt that his friends just see him as a little kid who needs protecting all the time. He was the leader of Big Hero 6, he helped saved San Fransokyo from being destroyed several times! He deserved to know what was going on!

"I just wish they tell me what exactly they're hiding from me. I deserve to know." Hiro stated to himself unaware that someone was there that agreed with him.

"That's right you do deserve to know Mr. Hamada." An older man's voice said.

Hiro turned around to see it was an old man with white hair wearing a black suit and carrying a silver cane with a glass skull on it. Hiro took one look at him and couldn't help but feel very tense around him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mephistopheles but you can call me Mephisto for short." The man now known as Mephisto answered as he then said. "As for why I am here it is to give you the answers you want."

Hiro couldn't help but feel uneasy when he heard him say this. "Look I never met you before and I doubt you know anything that I want to know." Hiro stated as he then turned around and began to walk away only to stop when Mephisto said.

"Don't you want to know what Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred are keeping from you about Tadashi? What Tadashi didn't want you to know about and kept from you your entire life?"

Hiro couldn't help but stare at the old man in disbelief at what he just said. "Just who are you?" He asked.

"Just an old man with answers. As for how I know this, well I make it a habit to know things." Mephisto replied sending a shiver up Hiro's spine for some reason.

"Just what exactly do you know about Tadashi?" Hiro asked seeing this as his chance to find out what the others were keeping from him even though he couldn't help but feel very tense about Mephisto. There was something about him that had him scared and wanting to run away but he needed to know.

Mephisto just held his right hand up and waved his index finger. "Not so fast Hiro, such information isn't free." He said causing Hiro to give out a groan.

"Look I don't have any money." He replied only for the old man to let out a laugh that sounded almost demonic. Hiro couldn't help but be very afraid.

"That's funny Mr. Hamada, but I don't want money." Mephisto responded.

"Then what do you want?"

"A favor." The old man replied causing Hiro to just stare at him.

"A favor? Just what kind of favor." He asked.

"I need your help." Mephisto answered. "You're the right person to do it. You're a mart and brave young man. Willing to protect the people you love with all your heart no matter what even if it puts you danger. I mean who better to help me than the leader of Big Hero 6." Hiro couldn't help but looked startled hearing that but Mephisto raised his right hand out. "Relax Mr. Hamada, I have no interest in revealing who you are or blackmailing you."

Hiro couldn't help but believe him for some reason. He wanted to tell him to know but he needed answers. "Fine I help you now tell me what you know about Tadashi." He responded only for the old man to raise his right hand up and wave his index finger again.

"That's not how this works, Mr. Hamada." He said as he reached into his suit with his right hand and pulled out a scroll. "In order for me to tell you what you want I need you to sign this contract." He stated as he held the scroll up causing it to unravel.

Hiro decided to look at it trying to figure out what it said only to see it was written in Latin. "I'm sorry but I can't understand what it's says." He responded only for Mephisto to give a chuckle.

"It just states in exchange for me giving you what you want that you give me something I want." He replied.

Hiro just shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm not signing this. I'm already stuck as intern for Krei because I didn't take the time to read what I was signing. I'm not going to sign something I can't read or understand." He responded as he turned to walk away only to be stopped again when Mephisto stated.

"Information isn't the only thing you get from signing this."

Curious Hiro turned towards him. "And what else do I get from signing this?" He asked.

"Why the power you'll need when you fulfill the favor I need you to do." Mephisto answered.

Hiro just shook his head hearing this. "I'm sorry but I can't agree to this. This whole thing is giving me the creeps." He said. "They'll tell me eventually so I'll just wait until they do."

"By then it will be too late." Mephisto replied causing Hiro to glare at him angrily.

"What do you mean by that?!" He hissed out thinking Mephisto is threatening his friends.

"The beings who attacked your friend Go Go, they were tasked with killing her. When the night arrives they will finish the job. Why they're trying to kill her, I really don't know but if I had to guess she probably found something out they don't want getting out. As for your friends they won't stop looking into what Tadashi kept from you and it will eventually get them killed. Whoever is behind all of this isn't going to allow any loose ends, they're doing a great job covering their tracks that not even I have a clue to who it is." Mephisto answered as Hiro kept glaring at him.

"Forget it! Whoever was behind attacking Go Go I'll stop them myself!" He shouted out only for Mephisto to let out a laugh startling him.

"You honest think you'll be able to stop them?! You have no idea what you'll be going against not to mention you have no chance against them. Only by signing this you'll be able to go against them." Mephisto responded as he then let out a small grin. "Besides don't you want to be able to stand on your own without the others always coming to your rescue. You may be smart and their leader but you are not strong. You'll always need their help no matter what. By agreeing signing this not only will you have your answers but you'll have the power to protect them. You won't lose them like you lost Tadashi."

Hearing that Hiro felt like he was punched and all the wind was knocked out of him. It was like everything Mephisto was saying to him was knocking down all of his resistance to say no. He couldn't help but feel swayed to agree. He knew what he was going to do and regretted it but he needed to know just what's going on and if that meant getting power to protect his friends and family in the process so be it. While he may be mad at them they were still important and he loved them, they were his family and he wasn't going to lose them. "Fine I'll sign it." He said as he approached Mephisto and then asked. "Do you have a pen?"

Mephisto let out a small chuckle. "A pen won't work on this, only a drop of your blood will. Just touch it." He responded. Hiro couldn't help but be creeped out hearing that however he placed his hand on the contract only for it to cut one of his fingers causing a few drops of blood to fall onto the contract. Seeing this Mephisto took the contract away. "That will do." He said.

"Now that I signed it, tell me what you know about Tadashi!" Hiro shouted as Mephisto looked at him and said.

"Very well but before I tell you what I know let me ask you a question. What do you know about your parents?"

Hiro just gave Mephisto a confused look. "I don't understand what my parents have to do with what Tadashi was hiding from me." He answered.

"Your parents have everything to with what Tadashi was hiding from you." The old man responded.

"Look the only thing I know about my parents is that died in a car accident when I was three. I don't really remember much about them only the things Tadashi told me about them which wasn't much." Hiro replied. "Now tell me what you know."

Mephisto just gave a small smile as he started to explain. "What your brother never told you about your parents was that they were both brilliant scientists and inventors. Both of them geniuses in their own field, that's where your intelligence came from. Now your parents became involved in inventing something very dangerous however they had no idea what it really was until they started working on it. They realized immediately the threat it posed and destroyed what they made so far then stole the blueprints along with everything they came up with along the way with the intent of hiding it where no one can find it. The people your parents worked with did not respond kindly with what your parents done so they had them dealt with by making their deaths look like an accident. Unfortunately your brother noticed that your parents were acting strangely and decided to listen in on their conversations so he could find out what was going on. He decided to keep what he learned to himself and when your parents died he knew it was no accident. He wanted to get justice for your parents but knew you had to come first so he kept everything to himself waiting until you were old enough to take care of yourself before he did anything. As for what your parents were working on I don't have an answer for that, there are some things that not even I know about that is one of them."

Hiro just remained silent hearing that, he had no clue about what happened to their parents and wanted to think it was a lie but he believed Mephisto. For some reason he could help but know it was the truth. As for Tadashi keeping this from him while he was mad that Tadashi didn't tell him the truth he understood why, he did it to protect him. "I take it this was the main thing Tadashi was keeping from me but for some reason I think there's more. Is there?" He asked while looking Mephisto in the eyes.

"You're correct, Mr. Hamada. There is more." Mephisto replied. "Shortly after your brother started SFIT he began looking into your parents' former place of employment. He tried to find out what he could but didn't have much luck, that still didn't stop him from following every lead he could get. Eventually he let his friends in on what he was doing and they agreed to help him the best they could. However before he could find anything he decided to put everything on hold when he discovered that you were involved in bot fighting. He knew how dangerous it was and the trouble you were putting yourself in so he decided to try and get you out of it by showing you SFIT. Luckily it worked but you needed to find something to present to show you were worthy to attend it."

"I know what happened next." Hiro said with a small frown on his face.

Mephisto just shook his head. "You don't know everything that happened that night." He said causing Hiro to looked surprised. "Shortly after you presented your microbots and were approached by Alistair Krei, you were about to be approached by someone else. It was someone that use to work with your parents, your brother Tadashi recognized this person as someone who attended your parents' funeral service as a chance to find what your parents took and hid but stopped him. Tadashi managed to stop this person away from approaching you that night."

Hiro briefly remembered a bothered look Tadashi gave before they went outside to talk. He was so excited about getting into SFIT that he really didn't bother to address it. Hiro shook his head and gave a small frown. "Just tell me what got my friends to start keeping this from me." He responded.

Mephisto just gave a small laugh. "They began acting that way because the person that your brother stopped from talking to you showed up at your school with the intent of talking to you about the stuff you have done. Apparently word gotten out about what you did to cure Liv Amara and that got this person's interest in trying to approach you again. Unfortunately for them your friends and the dean of your school got in their way stopping them. Your friends realized that this person was after you and wanted to protect you." He said as Hiro gave out a groan.

"So they kept this from me and began to find out what they could about this person?!" He shouted as he looked at Mephisto but then shook his head. "I can understand why they would keep this from me but I wished they would of told me. Could you please tell me just who is this person?"

Mephisto let out a small growl when Hiro asked him that. "I don't know. Whoever it is or the person they could be working for has made it impossible for me to find out." He replied clearly angry that he didn't know the answer. Mephisto then took a deep breath calming down and looked at Hiro. "I have told you everything that you wanted to know so now it's time for me to get to the favor I need you to do but I have a question first. What did you see in Project Silent Sparrow? I know about you jumping into it so tell me what did you see?"

Hiro was surprised to be asked that but after everything that he had heard from the old man he knew he shouldn't be. "I really wasn't looking around in there, my main priority was getting Abigail Callaghan out of there. I didn't stop to look around." He answered.

Mephisto just thought to himself for a moment and then looked at Hiro. "The reason I ask you this is because it's tied into the favor I need you to do." He responded.

"Just what is this favor you want me to do?" Hiro just asked.

"What I want you to do is find out who the person your brother protected you from is and what he is up or who he is working for. Once you find out I want you to put a stop to whatever their planning." Mephisto replied noticing the confused look on Hiro's face. "You see Hiro the person your brother was protecting you from is someone that is becoming a thorn to me. Apparently my enemies think I was behind Project Silent Sparrow and given our relationship they wouldn't believe me if I told them no and I can't help but think it was one of my enemies that gave Krei the idea to make it."

Hiro just shook his head hearing that. "I thought Krei came up with Project Silent Sparrow on his own." He stated only for Mephisto to shake his head.

"No, someone gave him the idea and he took credit for it." He replied as Hiro gave out a groan knowing how Krei was.

"Yeah that sounds like him." He said. "Do you think Project Silent Sparrow is connected to whatever my parents were working on?"

"I believe so but like I said earlier I don't know what it was they were working on. You need to find that out on your own without your team."

Hiro just placed his hands to his head and let out a groan. "How am I suppose to find anything out on my own?! Where do I even start?!" He shouted out.

"That's easy you start by getting answers out of the ones who attacked your friend Go Go." Mephisto answered as Hiro looked at him. "They were given the task of eliminating her but messed up so they will have to try again when the sun goes down."

"And how am I suppose to get answers out of them on my own?!" Hiro yelled out only for Mephisto to let out a small chuckle.

"That's easy young Hiro, with the powers that come with the contract you sign." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. "I'm not going to let you know how they work though. That's something you need to do on your own."

Hiro didn't know what to think anymore but he knew Go Go was in danger and she came first. He tried to make his way to the exit as fast as he could only to be stopped by Mephisto. "What are you doing?!" He shouted out as Mephisto looked him in the eyes.

"You'll never be able to get there on time on foot, you'll need a ride." He said as he looked at the remains of Go Go's motorcycle and approached it. "This will do." He said as he took his and slammed it onto the ground as a bright light surrounded the motorcycle engulfing it and once the light faded Hiro saw that it was fix. Hiro just looked at Mephisto as he pulled out a pair of keys and tossed them to him. "Here are your keys." He told him.

Questions began to form in Hiro's head like how did he manage to fix the motorcycle, what did he do to it and as much as he wanted to ask them the only thing he could say was. "I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

Mephisto let out another chuckle. "That can be fixed." He responded as he took his cane and gently tapped the top of it onto Hiro's forehead. Suddenly knowledge on how to drive a motorcycle began to appear in Hiro's head giving him a headache. Once it stopped Mephisto then handed him a driver's license. "This is so you won't encounter any trouble with the law." Hiro just looked at the license and could tell it looked like a real license, he then turned to Mephisto wanting to know what was going on only to see him standing still smiling. "You better go now, Go Go is going to need your help. I'll be watching your every move from now on. Show me everything you can do Hiro Hamada." He said as he then disappear right in front of his eyes. Hiro just gave a shocked look seeing this but remember what Mephisto said about Go Go being in trouble. Knowing that he approached her motorcycle and got onto it starting it up and took off to the hospital.

SAN FRANSOKYO HOSPITAL

Hiro had finally arrived at the hospital, to his surprise it didn't take as long as he thought it would. He thought it could of been what Mephisto did to fix the bike but shook his head thinking it couldn't be possible even though he somewhat knew it was. As he looked up at the sky he noticed that the sun was just going down and began to look around. "Where exactly am I suppose to find whoever is after Go Go?" He asked himself as he looked around only to stop when he saw the parking garage. For some reason he felt something telling him to go into it and against his better judgment he did.

As Hiro rode into the parking garage he began to fill sick, it was like there was something the garage that was directly affecting him. Hiro decided to pull so he could figure out what was wrong with him but the moment he did that he felt something knock him off of the bike and onto the ground. Hiro looked up to see it was two strange looking men. One of them was a thin man with red skin wearing a bikers outfit, Hiro noticed that he had pointed ears and his hands were basically claws with razor sharp nails. The other one was a bigger man with blue skin, a lot of muscles along and was wearing a bikers outfit as well. Hiro saw that he had chains wrapped around his arms and a demonic looking face. "What the heck do you think you're doing Marcus?!" The red skinned man asked.

"Vinnie, this is the same motorcycle we attacked last night." The blue skinned man now known as Marcus answered.

"Are you sure?" The man now identified as Vinnie asked.

"It has the same scent." Marcus responded as he looked at Go Go's motorcycle. "I don't know how this is possible? We made sure to wreck it real good when we attacked that girl last night but for some reason it looks brand new."

"You're right, it is the same bike." Vinnie replied as he looked at Hiro. "Why is this kid riding it though when the owner is upstairs?"

Hiro just looked at the two men in front of him. "Who and what are you two? Why did you attack Go Go last night?" He asked them only for them to give a surprised look.

"He can see us?" Marcus asked.

"Must be a sensitive, you know they are capable of seeing us." Vinnie answered as Hiro shouted out.

"Answer the question!"

"We don't have to explain anything to you, you pathetic sack of meat!" Vinnie yelled out.

"We better kill him. We can't have him going around telling people that he saw us. We should do it now before we kill the girl." Marcus replied as Vinnie gave a nod.

Hiro just stared angrily at the two men hearing that for some reason he started to feel his body get hotter. "I won't let you hurt Go Go!" He shouted out as he picked himself up and charged right at them only for Marcus to smack him down with his arm.

"I take it that girl means something to you." He stated as he took a chain link from his right arm and wrapped it around Hiro's body then turned towards Vinnie. "How about instead of killing him first we kill the girl right before his eyes and then kill him? That way we can break his spirit since he won't be able to help her before we kill him ."

Vinnie let out a cackle hearing that. "That sounds great!" He cackled out as Marcus picked up Hiro and threw him onto his shoulder.

As Vinnie and Marcus began to discuss how they were going to get into Go Go's room to kill her, Hiro felt something taking over him. The thoughts of losing another person he cared about began to fill his mind and he didn't want that! As those thought filled his mind his body got hotter and hotter, it felt like his skin was burning off. As Vinnie and Marcus agreed to go through the window in Go Go's room, Marcus could feel that something was severely burning his shoulder. Letting out a painful screech he tossed Hiro off of his shoulder and looked at him. "You little brat! How dare you burn me!" He roared out only to give a shocked look as the chains surrounding Hiro began to melt off.

Vinnie have a panicked look as he saw Hiro's skin begin to melt off and his clothes beginning to transform while he got a little bit taller. "What's going on with this human?!" He screamed out.

"I don't know but it might be better to kill him now." Marcus replied as Vinnie gave him a nod in agreement. However the moment they charged right at them a burst of fire engulfed Hiro and sent them flying across the garage. As the picked themselves up they noticed that Hiro was no longer there but something else. Something they knew all too well and were afraid of. A Ghost Rider.

"The kid's a rider!" Vinnie yelled out and Marcus let out a grin.

"Look's like he just became one so he'll be easy to kill." He replied as Vinnie looked at him.

"Are you nuts?!" Vinnie cried out.

"Think about it, we'll be able to make a name for ourselves if we kill a rider. We might be able to rise to the status of higher demons instead of staying lower demons." Marcus explained as Vinnie just shook his head but ultimately agreed with him.

Hiro stared at the two demons in front of him, he had no idea what was going on with his body or what he had become but for some reason he felt like he knew what he was doing and what he needed to do. "I have questions and I expect answers!" He roared out as pointed right at them.

"The only thing you're getting from us is a quick death Rider!" Marcus roared out as he threw a chain link from his right arm towards Hiro in an attempt to warp it around him. However he didn't expect Hiro to grab the chain with his right hand.

Hiro just raised his left hand up and began to slowly wag his index finger. "You shouldn't have done that." He said as flames came out of his right hand and began to spread through the chain eventually reaching Marcus and burning him. Marcus let out a painful shriek when this happened.

"Make it stop!" He shrieked out.

"Very well then. Burn!" Hiro shouted as Marcus' body began to catch on fire eventually engulfing him in flames until he was reduced to ash leaving only his chains behind. Hiro just took the chain he was holding and wrapped it around his body. "I take this as a gift." He said as he looked towards Vinnie who ran at him trying to strike him with his claws only for Hiro to quickly grab the chain around him and smack him to the wall and then approached him picking him up by his throat while pinning him to the wall. "Here's how this is going to go you will tell me what I know or I will give you a slow and painful death. Decide!"

Vinnie just started whimpering hearing that. "I'll talk!" He screamed out.

"Good, now tell me why you were trying to kill the girl?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know! Me and Marcus were told to get her out of the way because she discovered something we couldn't let get out!" Vinnie squealed.

"What did she find out?"

"I don't know! We're lower demons who handle small tasks like heavy lifting and killing! We're not high up to know anything!"

Hiro just gave a growl hearing that. "So you know nothing." He said only for Vinnie to whimper some more.

"I may not know why we were sent after her but Hugo the one who gave us the order does!" He screamed out.

Hiro just looked Vinnie in the eyes. "Where can I find him?" He asked.

"The pier! He told us to meet him there after we killed the girl! He wanted us to help him secure some tech he needs!"

"Thank you." Hiro responded as Vinnie then asked.

"So you'll let me go now?"

"No." Hiro replied causing Vinnie to give a panicked look.

"But I told you what I knew!" He shouted out.

"I said I won't give you a slow and painful death if you didn't talk but since you did I will make it fast and painless." Hiro responded as fire came out of the hand he was using to hold Vinnie by the neck engulfing him in fire and instantly turning to ash. Hiro then turned around and headed towards Go Go's motorcycle only to see it was now transformed into something more demonic looking. Getting onto it he then proceeded to drive himself to the pier.

As Hiro drove to the pier ignoring the shouts and screams from the people that saw him, he sensed something happening in an alley nearby. Curious about what it was and why it was getting his attention he pulled over and went into the alley. Once there he saw a man leaning over a young woman who was tied up and screaming for help as he held a knife towards her face. "Don't bother screaming that will just make it more painful for you." The man told her as the woman cried. "Don't worry you won't be that sad when I'm done with you." The man then added letting out a cruel laugh only to stop when he heard Hiro let out a roar. The man turned around and started to shake in fear seeing Hiro as Hiro just pointed his right hand finger at him and shouted.

"You, guilty!" After shouting that out Hiro pinned the man to a nearby wall lifting him up by his jacket and said. "Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!" The man just stared into Hiro's flaming skull and began to see all of the girls he raped and killed. The pain he put them through before he murdered them. As he saw that his eyes just turned to a charcoal black as Hiro threw him to the ground and burned away the woman's binding then walked away.

The woman though scared yelled out. "Thank you!"

Hiro just got back onto Go Go's bike and rode of to the pier.

SAN FRANSOKYO PIER

As Hiro arrived at the pier he felt an evil presence nearby and rode slowly towards it. There he saw a black haired man with red eyes and wearing a black business suit near a storage container looking at his watch. "Where are those two? The should of finished by now." The man said as he then began sniffing into the air. "Who's there?! I can smell you so you better come out!" He then shouted as Hiro then drove his motorcycle right into him sending him flying into some crates.

"You must be Hugo." Hiro replied as Hugo pulled himself out of the crates he smashed into and gave a surprised look.

"A Ghost Rider?." He said as he began to realize why Marcus and Vinnie haven't shown up then shook his head. "I take it you killed Marcus and Vinnie am I right? Did they at least succeed in killing the girl?" He then asked.

"No they failed." Hiro replied as he then asked. "Why do you want her dead?"

"That's really none of your business and you won't be finding out why or anything else since I intend to deal with you now." Hugo answered as he then let out a huge demonic roar with his body starting to change with his skin turning green, fingers turning to claws, and wings coming out of his back. When he was done transforming, Hiro saw that he looked like a gargoyle like creature the only thing that didn't change was his red eyes. Hugo just looked at Hiro. "Prepare to die Rider!" He roared out as he charged right at him sending flying into the container he was standing by earlier.

Hiro immediately picked himself up and noticed that the container was filled with high grade tech supplies. While he wanted to take a better look at them he knew that he needed to deal with Hugo first and walked towards him. Hugo tried to take a swipe at Hiro but Hiro dodged his swipe and countered it with a punch to the face. Hiro the began landing blow after blow on Hugo, feeling overwhelmed by this Hugo immediately took to the sky to catch his breath however Hiro was going to let him get away. "Get down here!" Hiro roared out as he grabbed his chain and threw it towards Hugo allowing it to wrap around his feet capturing him and then threw him to the ground with it. Hugo picked himself up and tried to fly away again but Hiro stopped him by tearing off his wings. "Sorry but your flight's been canceled." He said as he then kicked him to the ground and stopped his right foot onto him. "Now you better talk now otherwise it's going to get extremely painful for you!" He shouted out as fire surrounded his right foot burning Hugo.

"Fine I'll talk!" Hugo screamed out as Hiro began his questioning.

"Why did you send those two demons to kill that girl?"

"She saw something she shouldn't have!"

"What did she see?"

"I don't know! I was just delivering parts I secured when I smelled her! I alerted everyone there but she got away so I ordered Vinnie and Marcus to take care of her while I helped them move everything to a new location!"

"What are the tech parts for?"

"They're for a project we're working on!"

"What's the project?"

"To bring Hell to Earth!"

The moment Hugo shouted that out Hiro just remained silent for a minute and then asked. "Is it connected to Project Silent Sparrow?"

Hugo went wide eyed with shock hearing that question. "How do you know we were behind that?!" He shouted out only for Hiro to burn him with his foot again.

"I'm the one asking questions! Now tell me?!" He roared out.

"Yes! It was our first attempt but it failed miserably! We couldn't get the portal to open up in Hell not to mention the portal coming out blew up!"

"Final question. Who the person who came up with this plan?"

"I don't know! All I know is it's someone with a high status in Hell! I know for sure it isn't Mephisto because we were told to leave hints that made it look like it was him if someone was catching on!" Hugo answered as he then asked. "Can I go now?!"

"Yes, you can. Allow me to send you off." Hiro replied as then raised his right foot and stomped it onto Hugo's chest engulfing him in flames and turning him to ash. Hiro then made his way to his bike and rode off again. Hiro had no idea where to go but just kept driving until the sun started to rise and he saw that he was near the San Fransokyo Cemetery. As the sun came up he felt his body in severe pain as his body began to turn back to normal while he got off Go Go's bike and fell to his knees then the ground. As he turned back to normal he noticed a man with a shovel and wearing a green hat standing over him.

"Morning Bonehead." He said as Hiro just passed out.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Hiro woke up to find himself laying on a cot and felt really thirsting, as he got up he noticed several cops of water and began gulping them down. As he finished the water he noticed he was some kind of office and the man from earlier just walking in. "I see your up now." The man said as Hiro pulled himself up and was about to start asking questions only to be cut off. "Yes, last night was real but if you don't believe me then maybe you'll believe the news." The man then turned on the TV that was in the room which showed Bluff Dunder announcing sightings of a flaming skeleton like man riding a motorcycle with footage of him fighting strange monster like creatures in the hospital parking garage and the pier. He also mentioned the skeleton man rescuing a woman from being raped and the person he stopped was put into a coma, not to mention he was a serial rapist and killer the FBI had been tracking. After Bluff announced that he then showed footage of Chief Cruz announcing that this so called hero was nothing but a vigilante and would be brought for his crimes.

Hiro just shook his head as he then looked at the man. "Turn it off." He said as the man did that.

"So what was the deal you made with Mephisto?" The man then asked causing Hiro to look at him.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"The name's Caretaker." The man now known as Caretaker answered. "Now tell me what deal did you make?"

"He had information I wanted to know and would only give it to me if I signed some kind of contract with my blood and do a favor for him in the future." Hiro replied as Caretaker gave a confused look.

"That's a new one for him. What was the favor he asked for?" Caretaker then asked only for Hiro to shake his head.

"Not so fast before I answer anymore questions, I want you to tell me what I turned into last night. It's clear you know something and I want to know." Hiro demanded.

Caretaker just let out a sigh as he then explained. "A Ghost Rider." He answered.

"What is that?"

"It's basically the Devil's bounty hunter. Tasked with to hunt down anyone who escaped hell."

Hiro just went wide eyed hearing that realizing what the contract he signed really was. "I sold my soul." He mutter out as Caretaker just gave a nod. Hiro then looked at him. "How do you know about this stuff?" He asked.

"I've been around for a long time and I've seen some things that normal people can't see or don't want to see." Caretaker answered.

Hiro felt there was more to it but decided not to press it since he felt this man was his best chance to understand what was going on. "That guy that was mentioned on the news I remember grabbing him then looking into his eyes and I could see every wrong thing he did and I turned it against him. What was that?"

"The Penance Stare. It's the Ghost Rider's greatest weapon. It punishes those with wicked souls making them live through the pain they gave to others." "Caretaker answered as he then asked. "Could you please tell me about the favor Mephisto wants you to do?"

"It's a bit of a long story and has to do with the information he gave me." Hiro replied as he then explained from the beginning with how his friends were keeping a secret that involved something his brother kept from him. He told Caretaker everything about the way they were acting and not telling him anything to Go Go getting hurt and being approached by Mephisto who told him what it was Tadashi was keeping from him once he signed the contract and then the favor.

Caretaker just remained silent for a few minutes before he answered. "Mephisto must of been really desperate if he used tactics like that. I mean he wasn't lying about having a lot of enemies but why make a kid like you a rider? What's so special about you?"

"I happen to be a fourteen year old genius that attends SFIT." Hiro responded with a small offended look.

"Did you manage to find out anything last night?"

"Quite a bit." Hiro answered as he explained what he found out along with Project Silent Sparrow and it's story.

Caretaker just gave an exhausted sigh hearing that. "If what you say is true then the reason Mephisto chose you has to do with your parents and whatever it was they were working on. If they were involved in a project to bring hell to Earth but stopped it then it would explain why a person who worked with them is interested in you." He stated.

"They want me to help them." Hiro concluded as Caretaker gave another nod.

"Yeah that sounds right. You must of come up with some good ideas and inventions if they think that." Caretaker added.

"That I have but some of them I regret making." Hiro replied.

"Well it's obvious Mephisto saw how valuable so he made you a rider by exploiting your need to know the truth as well as your love for your brother." Caretaker said as Hiro gave a frown.

"All of this is so confusing to me. I basically have no idea what to do next not to mention I'm pretty sure my aunt and friends are worried about me since I didn't come home last night. Not to mention I think Go Go is still in danger since she saw something they don't want anyone knowing about and we don't know when she'll wake up." Hiro replied.

"Well it's lucky you found me since I want to help you. If someone is trying to bring Hell to Earth then you'll need all the help you can get since everyone else would think Mephisto is behind it. It's something he tried before but failed and he's not one to repeat past mistakes however his enemies wouldn't believe that. As for your friend I can help you protect her." Caretaker explained as Hiro looked at him.

"How?" He asked.

"I can perform a holy ritual on her that can keep those with evil intentions away from her. If they get on inch near her they will be in extreme pain." Caretaker answered as Hiro gave a nod.

"Then do it." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to get the things I need ready and start up my truck after I got them. I'll give you ride back into town along with your bike so you can show me where she's staying at and explain more about the Ghost Rider to you." Caretaker responded.

"Fine, I'm going to have to call my aunt and let her know I'm fine. I'll probably have to call my friends and let them know I'm fine as well." Hiro stated as he pulled out his phone and walked outside to call his aunt and friends.

ABOUT A HALF HOUR LATER

After calling his aunt letting her know he was fine giving her an excuse that he needed time for himself because of what happened to Go Go and then calling his friends to let them know he was fine deciding to not let them know he knew the truth, Hiro and Caretaker went to the hospital while Caretaker explained more about the Ghost Rider and what he could do to Hiro. Hiro immediately took Caretaker to Go Go's room where he performed some kind of holy blessing on her telling Hiro that she was now save from any more attempts on her life by the demons. Seeing that was done Hiro thanked Caretaker for helping him and told him he would get a hold of him later to discuss what to do next since he had to get home to his aunt and let her see he was okay but before he left he decided to talk to Go Go.

"Well Go Go, I now know why you didn't show up that night and also what you guys were keeping from me. I really wish you would of told me that Tadashi suspected someone killed our parents but I can see why he didn't. I'm not mad just upset, I should of been let in on this from the beginning. As for how I found out, well I sort of sold my soul to the devil for the information and let's just say I know now more about why my parents are gone than ever." Hiro said as he then explained to the unconscious Go Go the events that happened last night. "I know you would probably find this all hard to believe but it's real. I really can't let the others now what is going on since I can't put them in danger. Those demons are dangerous, they would not stand a chance against them and you guys mean everything to me. It's sort of funny, I'm now keeping something from them just to protect them like you did to me. I don't know if you can even hear anything I'm saying to you, I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this but I felt you deserved to know you were the only one willing to tell me what was going on. As for your bike I promise to take good care of it seeing I'll be using it for now on until this thing is finished. I wish I knew what you saw that night but maybe it's just going to have to wait." Hiro then looked at his watch. "Well I better get home, Aunt Cass is really worried about me and I need to show her I'm alright."

After saying that Hiro then left the room to go home unaware that Go Go was trying to tell him something. "Tadashi is alive." She muttered out before she passed out again.

THE END


End file.
